The Form It Takes
by RavenWolfe
Summary: What happens when you go to slay your mortal enemy...and find he's already dead? Inutachi's about to find out! I don't own the charries!
1. A Deadly Gift

-1_I must act quickly. Silently. They must never know I am here…._

With this in mind she glided swiftly through the shadows.

_I pray this works, and may the gods protect me if it doesn't.._

A twig slashed her flawless face, sending coppery warmth trickling down her cheek. The blood-smell was unsettlingly familiar, but she forced herself to ignore it and continue onward. The forest was thinning, the grey light of dawn beginning to seep through. Just a few more miles; she was almost there. If all went as planned, he would die this time. Then at last she could be in peace.

_So long I've awaited this…now at last I may have my revenge._

Reaching into her draping sleeve she felt for the small sack hidden there. It was still there, the bit of cord still holding it shut. Its bulk reassured her. At last she reached the place she'd discovered not long ago, where the trees ended and the soft mountain mists gave way to a thick lethal fog. The upper corner of a thatched roof could barely be seen through the miasma.

She'd found the manor, but was the lord himself at home?

_I hope so, Naraku….for I've a gift for you…._

Breathing deeply the priestess walked into the poisonous cloud. It was dark within, but after a moment she found her way. The powerful demonic aura melted away before her pure one. In moments she stood before the front porch. She tensed momentarily, waiting to be attacked, but none came. How odd…perhaps he was merely biding his time before he made his presence known? She felt for his aura, but sensed nothing. Guardedly she set to her task. Taking the sack from its hiding-place she carefully opened it, examined the contents for a moment , then quietly began strewing them about. The fine sand-colored powder drifted through the air, then at last seemed to disperse. The priestess smiled. Good. That should be enough. She still had some powder left, though; what to do with it? Acting on a sudden impulse she went up onto the porch, walked up to the door and smeared the dust on the door. There, now he'd be sure to get some of it. Satisfied, she put the now-empty pouch away and turned to leave. Disappearing silently into the mists, she left behind only footprints and her deadly toxic spoors.

From a dark room inside the manor, a small child watched in a mirror as the miko walked away. She knew that woman; her 'father' had told the girl her name.

"..Kikyou…"

Silently the child got to her feet and started down the hall toward her master's room. He would wish to know he'd had a visitor……


	2. Curiousity Killed the Spider

-1

Greetings, everyone! 'Tis I, RavenWolfe, come to bring yet another installment of _The Form It Takes! _Whether or not anyone will read it this time, I know not. But, at any rate, on with the story!

"Naraku…."

Somehow that lilting childish whisper frightened even him, especially as now, when it came suddenly out of the darkness. The demi-demon turned his incarnadine gaze on his eldest 'child'. She stood in the doorway, blank-faced as always, her mirror clutched tight in her small hands.

"What is it, Kanna?"

"That priestess came again….Kikyou…"

"Kikyou was here? Why did you fail to inform me of this--"

"I was watching her…." Softly she relayed what she had seen. Naraku took it in silently.

"I see….." He did not to know what to make of the priestess's strange actions.

"Kanna…where is Kagura right now?" Kanna gave no reply, but held out her mirror. The image reflected in its silvered surface was suddenly not their own, but that of the wind-sorceress. She seemed to be in high spirits, sending blasts of wind from her fan to tear into the wolf-demons she'd apparently provoked. Their leader, a blue-eyed fool named Kouga, snarled his rage and leapt at her.

"…She's playing with the wolf-demons again," Kanna finally answered Naraku's question. Kagura appeared to be enjoying herself, taunting her victims as she dodged their attacks. Sadly, though, Naraku would have to call her away from her game. Reaching into an inner fold of his kimono the Dark One withdrew a gory-red orb. Holding it in his palm Naraku smiled sadistically and gave the orb a squeeze. In the mirror, the wind-witch suddenly gasped and doubled over in obvious pain. The evil hanyou smirked. He loved watching his daughter's reaction when he squeezed her heart. Fortunately for Kagura, she recognized his summons for what it was. Straightening up and dodging yet another slash from the wolf's claws, she quickly pulled one of the white feathers from her hair. Her rouged lips formed angry, silent words, and the feather suddenly expanded, floating before her just above the ground. She jumped onto it, and was swept away cruelly laughing. She was on her way back. Naraku nodded, satisfied. Good that she wasn't trying to rebel again. If she was he'd be forced to punish her, which wasted time better spent birthing new minions and plotting evil things. Not that it wasn't entertaining, though; it was, more so than he cared to admit. But no matter now…he'd punish her later, once this strange matter was cleared up. Curiosity was beginning to eat at him. It _had_ killed the cat, after all. Who was to say the spider wasn't next?

_Yes…step into my parlor, dear little fly. Come…look into this for me……_

Yes, I really _am_ just that evil, cutting it off there. Argh…the Muses couldn't stop playing with this at first, and suddenly they seem to have clammed up. I've got ideas for the rest--in fact, I had the _end_ before I even knew how it began--but it isn't easy getting there from where it is now. Anyways…..if you loved it, if you hated it, do kindly review and say as much. Any input at all is greatly appreciated. Thank you, and have a nice day!


End file.
